Beek Fanfic (working title)
by GarrettAllegretto
Summary: A fanfic of the new Novel made by the same people that made Nekojishi, it is called Beek and this fanfic revolves around a 19 year old boy that gets teleported to someplace that is full of beastmen. but instead of beek, it is my character Garreth and his 3 pokemon partners: Raichu, Garchomp, and Shaymin (this is my first fanfic)
1. Character Bio

_Character Bio_

**Name**: Garreth 'Roku' Allegretto

**Gender**: Male

**Race**: Human

**Age**: 19

**Height**: 5'6

**Bodytype**: Fit but with a little chub. (normal bodytype)

**Class**: Pokemon Trainer/Tamer

**About Person**: He is a happy go lucky guy. Almost always happy and feels safe with his three trusty and Only pokemon. They are Raichu, Garchomp, and Shaymin. He has been studying in the medical department to become a doctor for both people and pokemon as he values Pokemon like humans. He belives that all pokemon are like people because they act like humans: they have and can express their feelings, they feel pain like how humans do, they act and help people or other pokemon in need. Based off that, he is determined to become the best and to make sure each pokemon in his care is treated equally and makes sure each pokemon is happy. Which is actually how he met his first pokemon, his Raichu..

**Pokemon**: Raichu

**Gender**: Male

**Species**: Electric Mouse

**Height**: 2'

**Weight**: 58 Lbs

**About Raichu**: As a Pichu, he was the runt of the litter, when Garreth found him, he was shocked to see such a small Pichu. So, he took Pichu in and nursed him back to full health but when it was time to let Pichu into the wild, The pichu refused and decided to be his pokemon partner, Garreth's first ever Pokemon. He decided before it was time to buckle down and go to medic school. He decided to take Pichu and see the world, travel across all the regions, taking on the gym challenge with just Pichu. it was tough and unforgiving for Pichu, always knocked out in one hit, but that all changed when he evolved and learned volt tackle. Soon, he was dominating the competition with that move as a Pikachu. Eventually, we discovered a thunderstone, Pikachu touched it and right before my eyes, he became a Raichu, but he looked different this time.. as a Pikachu, he looked tan, but now as a Raichu, he is a red orange hue.. i asked what it was and the people told me he is a shiny pokemon.. a rarity in all pokemon that makes the pokemon off color. From there, they were both happy together, being so loyal and honest with eachother. To this day, Raichu is and always will be the most loyal as well as close pokemon on Garreth's team.

**Pokemon**: Garchomp

**Gender**: Female

**Species**: The Mach Landshark

**Height**: 6'09"

**Weight**: 210 Lbs

**About and how Garreth met Garchomp**: As Garreth was adventuring the region of Sinnoh, He decided that it would be a nice idea for both Raichu and himself to cool off and have some real fun for once instead of training. They went to a nearby resort to chill out and relax. One day, when Garreth was just by himself, enjoying the sights of the beach, he saw a peculiar cavern that was on the side of the beach. His curiosity got the best of him when he went inside the cavern.. the darkness around him made it hard to see inside, making him slip and fall a pretty deep trench. Resulting in a Sprained leg and a minor concussion from the fall. He blacked out inside the cavern, soon waking up in the arms of something.. it was huge, the skin was smooth and it felt like it was running. when Garreth looked up, he saw the face of the Pokemon carrying him out of the cave, it was a stoic Garchomp, soon flying out of the cave and to the hospital, where it takes me inside to the nurse. She was so worried about me, more than just i fell and she saw me. it was more than that.. she really cared for me like how a mother would for its baby. when garreth woke up, he saw the huge garchomp looking him down, soon giving him a small berry to try and revitalize Garreth. When Garreth was fully recovered, the Garchomp wanted to join him as she was very affectionate and protective of Garreth. Making the second teammate on Garreth's team, being the strongest and the more protective pokemon on his team.

**Pokemon:** Shaymin

**Gender**: Female

**Height**: 10" as land form while 1'04" in sky form

**Weight**: 4.6 lbs in land form while 11.5 lbs in sky form.

**About and how Garreth met Shaymin: **Before Garreth was about to stop adventuring, he stumbles across a festival in the Alola Region, the festival of the first champion of the region, being the professor of the region, Professor Kukui. As the day was celebrated across all the islanders, Kukui saw something in Garreth's eyes, that he liked, so he decided to challenge him to a 2 on 2 Battle. It was a close battle but Garreth lost in the end, but it was super close. Kukui, seeing such power in Garreth, bestowed a Weird looking bracelet, the Z-Ring, in which he gave him the crystals to help me in unlocking the full potential of bonds.. The Dragonium Z, Electrium Z, and Grassium Z. Garreth, not knowing that there was someone else observing from the distance decided to make her presence known.. A small Hedgehog appeared in front of Garreth, giving him a sweet smelling flower, Kukui exclaimed that it was a rare flower called the Gracedia flower, and that wasn't any normal pokemon, it was the mythical pokemon, Shaymin. Shaymin then and there, wanted Garreth to be apart of his team because of my dream, to become the best pokemon and human doctor but not only that, but also loved his ideals, that pokemon should be treated equally if not on the same level as human. Shaymin, has an incredible amount of energy that it uses to purify forests and other places. Even using such power to heal pokemon and humans, its such a smart pokemon too, knowing what berries and herbs heal specific diseases, illnesses, or cure wounds. In fact, she even learned the human language and can communicate with Garreth when needed to, as well as relaying messages to Garreth from other pokemon. She is Garreth's support pokemon and is very understanding in all situations possible, whether Garreth is in a bad mood to even wounded, Shaymin will be there to help aid in such matters. All in all, she is the most intelligent, resourceful, and creative pokemon on Garreth's team.


	2. A Rude Awakening

_(Disclaimer: this story is through the POV of Garreth)_

Today was a pretty weird one to say the least. I thought i was in my bed, but I feel the strange sensation of insects crawling around me as well as the aching feeling of the cold, hard, dirt-like floor. I could have sworn i heard a bird chirping as well as the crickets buzzing in the distance.. i thought this was all just a dream and that id be back in my warm room, with my pokemon partners by my side.. I at least got part of that right.

Next thing I'm on the floor of what seems to be a pretty worn down forest.. I could see above me and it was broad daylight.. maybe dusk? i dunno, but at least raichu was there.. he looked rather worried. As if i was going to die out here.. or worse, i could have been already dead.. but sure enough i was alive.. I groaned as I tried stretching my aching body, looking around.

"ugh.. Where am I? Raichu? Are you ok? Where is Garchomp and Shaymin? Or am I dreaming?"

Before I could have gotten my answer, Raichu hugged me tightly, shaking and afraid of what is going on around us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Garchomp looking back at me, giving me one of her caring smile. She walks over to us and envelops us in her warm embrace, trying to keep the cold forest weather away.(probably so i don't get a cold. y'know motherly stuff) Both Raichu and Garchomp were just talking.. In their own language that I have Shaymin translate, but it sounds like bickering. I break it up soon enough and tell them.

"Look, I am just as confused and afraid as you both are. So, let's just wait for Shaymin and she will give us the news."

They both nod in agreement as we three wait on Shaymin.. Eventually (about 30 minutes) she comes back and reverts, obviously as she was exhausted from her sky form and from my point of view, a aerodynamic dog seems like a lot work. She starts to talk, stuttering a little between gasps.

"I-I flew around the.. P-p-perimeter.. N-nothing but rig-gid rocks in all but o-one direction.."

She finally regains her composure and continues on.

"From what I could gather, there was a big tent, extremely large swords, and a campfire.. all I could see from inside the tent, were two big masses of fur.. In other words, Roku, I dont think we are in Kanto anymore"

Our reaction to Shaymin, was shock from Raichu, anger from Garchomp, and I had a face of hope, thinking that perhaps they might be some guys with blankets wrapped around them.. perhaps they might know of what might be happening. I then look at my three companioins.

"Ok then, those two people might be our way out of here.. maybe they know whats going on. So, i need you all to get in your pokeballs. I'll talk with them."

As I finish, both Raichu and Garchomp get a bit furious with me as I hear them talking at me, thats when shaymin tells me.

"They are both telling you that is a bad idea but i side with you.. I think they would kill you if they saw you with a huge mouse and bipedal spiky shark with legs"

I nod as I then see Garchomp and Raichu stop shouting, but then they nod I agreement with what Shaymin had to say. I then take their Pokeballs out and return each one. when that was all over, I then proceed to walk in the direction Shaymin told me. I see the tent and.. wait there is moving in the tent. That is when i see two large beast-like men.. one like a bear and the other, like a Samyoed dog.. both dressed up in armor. The bear has that huge sword on his back. I start to get pale as i was afraid of what may happen if I talk to them.. I swallow hard as I see them packing up camp..

"G-god.. this is completely terrifying.. I wanna go home, but this isnt earth. that is for certain."

I start to shake the fear off of my mind as I then walk down to see if they were friendly.. That was a big mistake because i could even talk to them, I had been captured by the two before i could send out garchomp or anyone for that matter.. mostly the bear, that thing manhandled me. i was literally like a ragdoll in his grasp. Then the bear started to talk to the Samyoed.

"I think this thing is a demon.. it looks nothing like what ive seen before.. Akro, get over here!"

Demon? what does he mean? i am no demon, im just a human.. I struggle to get out of the bear's grasp, barely able to speak.

"I-I'm nod ah demomph! I amph ah Whoman! whatf teh big itea!?"

For some weird reason he understands what i said and the bear tightens his grip around me as he begins to sit me down, still in his grasp. The Dog man that was probably Akro starts to speak as he comes closer

"Wow, it looks nothing like from here.. it has to be a demon summoned"

The bear replied back in a Harumph "That is what i said.. who is you summoner Demon?! And dont play tricks with me.. I have my Sword on me and i won't hesitate to slit your throat Demon.."

Akro stops and looks at him "Veeph! now it won't talk because you threatened it.."

Veeph looks back at the Samyoed and then proceeds to Tie me to a tree nearby but within sight so i would not run away.. At this point i could barely make out what they were talking about.. I heard something about Free demon needing to be restrained. I mean, at least they didn't beat me up completely.. I'm still in one piece and that is all that matters. But then again, that Veeph guy's sword... It is so fucking huge, I am glad that I'm not on the recieving end of that thing.. Soon enough, they both come walking to me.. It was so menacing, they are literally taller than Garchomp.. I swallow hard as I am trying my best not to break and become a crying mess.. I can't even get any of the team.. The rope is too tight on me.. Finally, they approach me. Being literally the size of Raichu down on the floor, it is really intimidating as Veeph was glaring at me, while Akro was pulling a straight face. Veeph starts to talk to me directly as he crouched down right in front of me, giving me a good look at his face.. It was scarred and very scary nonetheless.

"We know you are not from here, so we are taking you with us demon.. you shall be enrolled as our Familiar.. I am Veeph, and this is Akro.."

Arko smiles and starts to talk to me too

"Hello! As Veeph said, I am Akro. Nice to meet you!"

All of this was starting to hit me, little by little.. I am in someplace that is not earth, I have been captured by these Beastmen, and now im going to become their 'familiar' after they think I am a 'demon'.. All of these new questions appeared in my head.. How am I going to survuve in a world like this.. I am practically a ragdoll to them.. But before I could really breakdown, they cut my rope and Veeph started to carry me on his back as he held me there with a iron grip. I start to exclaim out that I was not a demon, but a human.. Which eventually made both Veeph and Akro (mostly Veeph though) annoyed. Resulting in them taking out a bottle and using it on me, by which it sucks me into it and into this white void of nothingness.. That is when i feel like crying, but i remember i had my phone. So i started playing music to cool myself down.. I didn't even feel like taking Shaymin out at this point.. Eventually, I drift off to sleep..

_End of chapter_


End file.
